


a species hitherto unknown to science

by Spatz



Category: Attack the Block (2011), Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alien Biology, Crossover, Cryptopathology, Gen, Humor, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Walid and I stared down at the body on the table. The morgue was filled with the smell of burnt fur from the others, but this one's fur was almost pristine, an inky black that seemed to swallow all light that touched it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a species hitherto unknown to science

**Author's Note:**

> Philomytha called Rivers of London a [little black dress fandom](http://philomytha.livejournal.com/117805.html), and she was absolutely right -- although I don't think she was expecting this *particular* crossover. Thanks to inmyriadbits for looking it over, and to AO3 for reminding me I should post this by hitting 1 million fics!

Dr. Walid and I stared down at the body on the table. The morgue was filled with the smell of burnt fur from the others, but this one's fur was almost pristine, an inky black that seemed to swallow all light that touched it.

"I've spent most of my time with this one - it was killed by a sharp blade through the soft palate and out the back of the skull, so the damage was minimal." Dr. Walid paused, then asked, "Was it really a sword?"

"A wakizashi," I said, still staring. I'd really wanted to interview the nurse who'd done it, but Lesley had called dibs. I'd ended up with the kid who wouldn't shut up - appropriately nicknamed 'Pest'. 

The one who'd blown up his uncle's apartment still wasn't talking to anyone.

"Good clean thrust," Dr. Walid said admiringly, prying open the thing's jaw to, apparently, take another look. "Oh! And there's this." He reached out and flipped the overhead examination light off, dropping the area around the table into dimness.

My breath caught. Pest had described the creatures as "big gorilla wolf motherfuckers" -- surprisingly accurate -- but he hadn't mentioned the phosphorescent, three-inch-long fangs.

"No vestigia?" Dr. Walid asked hopefully.

"None," I sighed.

"The DNA tests I ran didn't even come back as DNA," the doctor said gleefully. "Do you think they're really...?"

I nodded, sighing again wistfully, and dug my mobile out to call Nightingale.

Aliens were, unfortunately, not our department.


End file.
